


meeting the summer sun (some sweet day your smile will be for me)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Burlesque, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Bridgette sees Rose outside of the club for the first time. She just wants her candy bar to fall and Rose just wants some Swedish Fish.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	meeting the summer sun (some sweet day your smile will be for me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so behind on Rocktober  
> school is too mean to me 
> 
> Prompt: Vending Machine

The vending machine in this building never works, Bridgette sighs as she keeps pressing the okay button while her candy bar gives a rather impressive fuck you to physics. She wonders if she could make it to the biology wing and back before her next student meeting, but she doesn’t feel generous enough to give anyone else this candy bar.

…and she used her last few coins for this machine, and her debit card is back home perched on the nightstand from her late-night shopping binge. Jacky is going to murder her when she sees the seven new amazon boxes on their porch in a few days. Bridgette smacks her head against the glass and presses the ‘okay’ button a few more times.

“Are you done with your crisis so I can buy my Swedish Fish or do I have to go to the next building?”

Bridgette grumbles and turns around, still lamenting about her lost candy bar when she is met with familiar blue eyes.

“Oh,” she says, and this is crushingly aware of her sweater vest.

Rose is tilting her head, her blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail that sways with every movement. Her large eyes are made even larger by the red-framed glasses she wears and Bridgette is surprised to see her wearing an oversized sweater with cat pads on the cuffs of the sleeve. It's not fair she can be adorable _and_ sexy.

“Birdie?” Rose says slowly, “I didn’t know you went to school here.”

“Sorry, I was staring,” she mumbles, “yeah, first-year master’s student.”

Rose whistles, “thought you looked smart, and don’t worry I’m used to people staring.”

She says it with a wink by then folds her arms over her chest covering up the cat face. Bridgette rubs the back of her neck and then clears her throat, stepping to the side and looking at her lost candy bar again. There is cold pizza in the fridge she brought, but someone had broken the microwave and it doesn’t sound that appealing.

“Oh,” Rose says as she steps forward, peering into the machine, “that’s why you had the cloud of despair.”

“I haven’t had anything since breakfast,” Bridgette pouts, “and I don’t have any more money on me.”

Rose reaches out to touch her shoulder in comfort, “give me a second.”

Bridgette opens her mouth to stop whatever Rose is about to do but the blonde is already giving a strong flat-footed kick to the machine. The candy bar slips a little more, but not enough to tumble over. Another kick brings it down to the dispenser.

“There you are,” Rose says crouching down and pulling it out.

“You could have set off the alarm!”

“Nah, that one hasn’t had that for at least a year,” she hands Bridgette the candy bar.

Bridgette holds it tightly to her chest, “thank you.”

Rose smiles brightly before she has to push up her glasses, using her middle finger to slide them back up the bridge of her nose.

“I didn’t know – what are you studying?”

“Ah, currently biology,” she shrugs, “but for some reason, my organic chemistry lecture is in the maths building? Which is why I’m here.”

Bridgette nods, “I see. Yeah, I heard something about that, water damage, I guess.”

Rose shrugs, pushing a few coins into the machine and buying two packages of Swedish Fish. They drop to the ground without much hassle.

“What are you studying, Bridie?”

“Astrophysics,” she replies, “I haven’t declared a research focus yet, but probably something to do with light.”

“Fancy. So, you’re an actual genius outside of music too,” Rose rips into the bag.

Bridgette pulls a face at the smell but then laughs as Rose acts out the fish swimming to her mouth.

“I get pretty good grades, yes,” Bridgette says, she pulls out her phone because she got a message.

 _Ms. May has our meeting been canceled?  
_“Oh, goodness! I have a student, so sorry to cut this short Rose!”

“I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yes, of course,” Bridgette bobs her head before turning back towards the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
